Sudden Shock
by XxIrisxX
Summary: A surprise unfolds as Maes visits an ailing Roy. Little does he know, Maes is in for a huge shock.XD MaesxRoy, dialogue based.


**Sudden Shock**

**Summary:** A surprise unfolds as Maes visits an ailing Roy. Little does he know, Maes is in for a huge shock.  
**Disclaimer:** FMA and its characters are (c) of Hiromu Arakawa. I don't get paid for what I do. So, no suing!  
**Pairing: **Guess! XD  
**Rated: **T for some...words.  
**AN: **My first attempt at comedy. And, it's dialogue based.(NOTES: "..." represents silence.) And...Uh...I don't think I should say anything else about the fic. It's gonna spoil the whole surprise and we don't want that, now do we? XD Please review and let me know whether you liked this or not! Please guys, show some love! :D

* * *

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"What's up?"

"At the moment, nothing."

"You sure? I mean you look pretty beat! May be you do need to get up and do some real work, besides charcoaling paper!"

"Yeah, well, I'm happy charcoaling paper. Gives me warmth. Free fuel. No heater necessary."

"Uhun...Roy, you sure you're fine? You look kind'a pale!"

"Maes! I told you. I'm fine. Just tired."

"Yeah, I won't argue over that one! And what's with those reddened eyes? Not been sleeping well?"

"Well, yeah...sort of."

"Worried?"

"Um..."

"Yeah?'

"..."

"About the Elrics?"

"Hm...I guess..."

"..."

"..."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's bugging you?"

"Your rantings!"

"Apart from my rantings?"

"Did you ever hear a word called "secrecy", Maes?"

"Did you ever hear a word called "trust", buddy?"

"I..."

"Yes, go on!"

"Nothing!"

"C'mon Roy! You can tell me!"

"..."

"Roy!"

"Maes, I...I...oh! Oh my God!"

"What? What? Roy, what's wrong? Roy? Roy? You listening to me? What're you doing in there? What's the matter?"

"Sorry. I needed to puke!"

"It's okay. maldigestion? No? Flu?"

"Well...something like it...no! Not quite, really!"

"Are you sick? Tell me the truth Ro- whoa! Easy there buddy!"

"Oh! My head!"

"I got'cha! Don't worry! Feeling weak?"

"No! It happens sometimes."

"Are you eating well?"

"Yeah. Quite well. Look Maes, this has nothing to do with me being ill."

"Really? Is it stress then?"

"No. No, not stress. Maes, you need to know something."

"Yeah, go ahead! Wait, wait wait! Does it have anything to do with that night?"

"It actually does,"

"Oh man! What the hell did you eat to make you this sick?"

"Apart from the overdosage of scotch, nothing."

"Yeah, we both were overdosed. But, look at me! I'm fine!"

"Actually Maes. you...uh...you should be fine. I mean, the effect must be on me. It's likely that it should."

"Huh? I'm...confu- no! You don't mean to say that we did anything....do you?"

"..."

"Oh. My. God! Please tell me we didn't!"

"We did, Maes."

"Then, then how come I don't remember a fuc- shitty thoing?!"

"You were more drunk than I was! Twenty pegs took you out, Maes!"

"Oh shit! Shit! Shitshitshitshit!!"

"Right, shit!"

"A-are you okay? I mean did I...um..."

"No. You didn't. I was willing."

"Oh Lord!"

"But, listen! That's not the reason for this...this all."

"It isn't?"

"Well, not fully!"

"Then, what is?"

"Maes...I...promise me Maes. that we'll be friends even after what you're about to hear."

"Yes, yes, I promise."

"That you won't act as if you don't know me."

"No, I promise."

"That you won't throw me as a useless piece of handkerchief that's already too messy. To fucked up for later usage."

"Oh God! YEs! I PROMISE! NOW SPILL IT ALREADY!"

"I..."

"You?"

"I...Maes, I'm..."

"You're?"

"..."

"Getting transferred?"

"No."

"You filed a complaint against me?"

"Hell, no!"

"You're some secret lover found out about this?"

"Tch! Secret lover?! Yeah, right! "

"Riza knows?"

"Hey, you know what? You're getting warm! Idiot!"

"MY WIFE KNOWS????"

"Guess again, Hubby-boy!"

"I...tell me!"

"Let me!"

"Okay, I let you. Now, please Roy! Cut this out!"

"Maes?"

"Roy?"

'I'm pregnant."

"..."

"Maes?"

"..."

"That was a loud 'thud'! Maes? You alright??"

"..."

"You dead?"

"..."

"Say something!"

"..."

"Guess you should've sat down first!"

"..."

"Maes?"


End file.
